Just Talking
by Mandis
Summary: Porque ás vezes uma simples conversa pode resolver muita coisa.


**Título:** Just Talking  
**Autora:** Mandis  
**Categoria:** Challenge EXTRA Outubro/2009 NFF, 5ª Temporada, POV (Angela)  
**Advertências:** Sexo  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos**: 1  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Porque ás vezes uma simples conversa pode resolver muita coisa.

Hoje é aniversário do Hodgins e todos nós fomos a um barzinho comemorar. Com todos quero dizer realmente muita gente. Além de mim foram Brenn, Booth, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Wendel, Nigel, Fisher e até o Clark apareceu por lá também. Nós bebemos, conversamos, comemos, bebemos mais e enfim resolvemos ir embora, afinal tínhamos que ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. Eu estava a pé, pois meu carro estava na manutenção, e o único que mora na mesma direção que eu era o Hodgins. Eu não queria ficar sozinha com ele, não no meu estado atual, ao menos. Eu devia ter bebido menos. Mas no fim até que não foi de todo mal. Enfim, Booth levou a Brenn pra casa, como sempre. Não sei como esses dois não se pegaram ainda, mas ok, isso não é sobre eles. O Sweets e a Daisy levaram a Cam e os outros squints foram cada um para a sua casa de alguma maneira que eu não prestei atenção. E eu com o Hodgins. O problema não foi bem a viagem até lá, foi mais quando chegamos. Eu convidei o Hod para entrar, tomar alguma coisa, enfim, mais por educação do que por qualquer outra coisa e ele aceitou, estranhou um pouco, mas aceitou. Nós entramos, eu fui pegar os copos e o vinho e nos sentamos no tapete, com as costas apoiadas no sofá. Começamos a conversar, primeiro sobre amenidades, então a conversa começou a ficar séria...

- Angie, posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Poder, pode, só não garanto te responder...  
- Ok, eu só... tenho que perguntar, por que é algo que eu não entendi até hoje.  
- Nossa, agora você está me assustando, Hod, você sempre entende tudo – eu respondi rindo, sem nem imaginar o que estava por vir.  
- Por que nós terminamos?  
- O quê? – eu quase engasguei nesse momento com o susto.  
- Angie, olha pra mim – ele segurou o meu queixo, o virou para ele e, olhando nos meus olhos, continuou – Nós estávamos bem, estávamos felizes, não é?  
- Sim, eu... eu acho que sim.  
- Então de repente, quando o Berimbau finalmente assina o divórcio e vai embora, nós terminamos no meio de um almoço no Dinner. Eu nunca consegui entender o motivo disso direito, Quer dizer, eu nunca deixei de te amar desde aquela época e não entra na minha cabeça como eu não lutei por você, pelo que a gente tinha e...  
- Hodgins, Hodgins, pára. Nós dois decidimos, lembra? O início e o término do nosso relacionamento foi decisão nossa. Não só sua, não só minha, ok? E para falar a verdade eu também não tenho muita certeza de que foi a melhor idéia que tivemos. – eu comecei a rir, do nada, talvez fosse culpa do grau de sangue no meu álcool e ele devia estar igual, pois também me acompanhou na risada.  
- É, concordo com você. E nós pudemos mudar isso agora mesmo.

A próxima coisa que eu soube é que ele estava me beijando. E era maravilhoso. Eu não me sentia tão bem desde... desde... bem, desde o nosso rompimento. Aos poucos o beijo foi se transformando de casto e romântico para ousado e sensual. Eu levei minha mão para a nuca dele, enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo e ele me puxou para ele, me abraçando. Então estávamos deitados no chão, ele em cima de mim. Rapidamente ele tirou minha roupa e eu tirei a dele. Beijos. Mordidas. Toques. Gemido. Sussurros. Prazer. Saciedade.

- A gente tem que conversar sobre isso, você sabe, né? – ele falou, me olhando com receio de que o que aconteceu antes do meu celibato na cama da Cleópatra se repetisse.  
- Sei sim. E nós vamos. Eu não quero que essa... "experiência" continue isolada. Quero que se torne constante.  
- Eu também – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Mas pode ser amanhã? Estou cansada...  
- Claro, eu também. Vamos para a cama, dormir no tapete não é muito confortável.  
- Concordo, vamos, amanhã a gente conversa... depois da ressaca.  
- Verdade, estaremos de ressaca amanhã, né?  
- Sim. Sorte que eu não bebi tanto a ponto de ter amnésia...  
- Tem certeza?  
- Sim. Do contrário eu não estaria falando mais nada.  
- Ok, vamos.

Fomos dormir e no dia seguinte tivemos uma longa conversa. Foi exaustivo emocionalmente, mas valeu a pena, pelo menos nos acertamos de uma vez por todas. Até que foi bom o meu carro estar na manutenção, ninguém mais além dele morar na mesma direção que eu... nem a ressaca eu lamento, mesmo que essa dor de cabeça esteja me matando.

_N/A: Obrigada Às Fer e Jaque, minhas betas, mais uma vez _


End file.
